


A Demon-Spider, A Loving Mom, A Heroic Step-Dad, An Adopted Sister And A Demonic Girlfriend: My Family.

by Majorminor2242



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #CompletelyDysfunctionalLovingFamily, #Random(Hash/)Tags, #SmallMightMidoriya, Ashido Mina Has Bad Experiences, Ashido Mina Is A Demon, Eri Is Saved, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Helps, Midoriya Izuku Is Spider-Man, Sorry-For-The-Spoilers, Suffering, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Admittedly, this is an absolutely crazy and illogical idea... But here it is 😂 Spider-Man Izuku, eventual demon, and One for All holder.Confused yet? 🤣~>0<~So what if Ashido didn’t have the happy, chirpy life she led others to believe?What if beneath her smile she hid painand lonelinessand terror.





	1. The Start Of The Story Of A Loving (But Crazy) Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing like I normally would do but eh, but then again, nothing I do is EVER ‘normal’ 😂

 

 

 

She was cold.

 

 

 

 

 

So very, _very_ cold.

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting in the alley next to a small apartment complex, downtown a little ways from ~~home~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trickles of water tickled her face. Whether they were mostly from the heavy onslaught of rain, or her endless tears, was uncertain, but her eyes burned, her skin felt cracked and her chapped lips tasted salty. She was pretty sure the fresh rain water was the only thing stopping her skin from peeling from the constant salty tears running down it.

Not that she was necessarily _thanking_ the rain, since she was now shivering uncontrollably in her dirty tracksuit bottoms, and scuffed up t-shirt. The water-logged clothes clung to her relentlessly, and only managed to do the opposite of what clothes should (keep her somewhat warm).

 

 

She forced her trembling gaze into the offending rain to gauge if there would be any break between the clouds. _No such luck_. Then she stayed there. For she-didn’t-know-how-long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until a rattle from the entrance of the dingy alley rang through her ears like a sonorous echo.

 

”W-who’s there?” Two voices call out simultaneously to each other, as she spots someone standing there, holding a bin bag. He held his arm up to block the rain -and probably to see her better, but she quickly ducked behind the nearest dumpster.

He stuttered as he said this -it was a boy, she noted.

He slowly crept up to her, clearly preparing to run away if need be.

"S-stay away…" she croaked through her raw throat (from constant sobbing). She remained perfectly still, praying to anyone and everything that the boy would just _turn around now_.

 

But he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Cautiously poking his head around the dumpster, he was shocked beyond belief, to see a pink skinned girl, staring back out at him. And she looked just as terrified as he did -if not _more_ so.

 

But after he got over his beginning trepidation and surprise, his face instantly contorted into one of worry, and without any second thought he immediately rushed forward -startling her- but didn’t show any attempts to harm her.

”A-are you okay!?” He asked worriedly looked over her, seeing scrapes, cuts and muck caked all over her. What worried him more, was that most of it didn't even seem recent.

"L-leave me alone." she muttered again halfheartedly, frowning at the ground as water dripped from her nose and slashed quietly on the ground. He couldn't see her face, but she looked terrible, and that just made him even _more_ determined to see why she was here and if he could help.

"B-b-but y-y… W-why are you here?" he said softly, now ignoring the rain to look at her.

 

And his concern was genuine. Not a shred of bad radiated from him.

 

 

 

More the reason why she shouldn't involve herself with him.

 

"… I'll leave." she grumbled quietly as she began to rise slowly against the wall.

"What's the matter?" he asked, this time with less stuttering and even more determination. He _definitely_ wasn't leaving now. Not if he wanted to be able to sleep at night.

" _Stop_. You don't wanna get involved with me. _I_ don't want you to get involved with me." she paused to breathe shakily, "It's for your own good."

She then (without aiming to be rude) pushed passed Izuku's shoulder.

 

But he grabbed her hand before she could leave.

 

Her head twisted to look back at him, and he saw her black scleras brimmed, tears cascading down her face like meandering rivers. Her golden irises shrunk and darted between his hand holding her arm, and his concerned, _hurt_ face. For a moment she considered using her quirk to burn him, just to let her go, but she eventually stopped resisting when she realised she had no choice.

She didn't want to burn him, but she also didn't want to answer his questions.

His concerned face changed to pleading, " _Please_ … Please, let me help." He refused to break eye contact with her, but slowly lowered her arm when he knew she had stopped resisting. He continued, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-I-…" she couldn't.

 

She couldn't do this to this innocent boy. She was bad news to whoever she got close with, so why should she burden _him_ with all her problems? That wan't fair.

 

 

 

And yet the last time she had felt this kind of _warmth_ and  _care_ for her wellbeing was from her parents, before they...

 

...

 

Well… maybe… It would be okay if she just confided in the comfort he was bringing on this bleak and dreary day… Right? If just this once, she released all her problems and worries? That'd be ok… That'd be fine… Just once…

 

And if he laughs she'll never do it again. If he jokes about her pain, she'd ~~kill him~~  never tell anyone about her pain again.

 

This was just a test. Yes. A test. To see if anyone would care. Because if this boy radiating hope didn't then _no-one_ would.

 

But… "I-if I tell you… You have to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone…" she reluctantly spoke after a minute of silence.

"I swear on my life, my mother's and All Might's himself, I won't tell a soul. Living, or dead." he stated fiercely. It actually surprised her how convincing his words sounded. Not even the best liar in the world would be able to sound so honest, and that made her feel a lot more secure. _She silently thanked him for that_.

"W-well… I'm homeless, for a start…" she scratched her neck awkwardly, "And…" two small horns on her head suddenly grew out of the top of her dirty hair. And if that didn't surprise the boy enough already, a small pink appendage seemingly appeared from behind her, moving like a snake. It was a tail, and had a smallish heart on the end. **(A/N: FYI she is not a succubus)**  

He gasped in shock. "Whoah! That's an awesome quirk!" he suddenly perked up quite a bit, she noticed.

She then sighed silently to herself, voices in her head fighting weather she should just agree or actually tell him the truth. But then she still felt the warmth radiating from him and she decided.

"I-it's not my quirk, actually…" she mumbled, barely audible for him. She then poked her two index fingers nervously.

"Wait… _Not_ your quirk?" he looked puzzled (which was to be expected from a human) "Then what is your quirk? Surely that's just a mutation or something?"

"No… My quirk allows me to secrete acid which I can control the viscosity and concentration of. It's also the reason why I look like a mutant…" she broke off, looking at her pink skin-

"What makes you _say_ that!? You aren't a mutant just because of a natural development! If anything, I think that's awesome! I mean, you're completely unique, right? Everyone -not including those with mutant quirks- look for the most part exactly the same, so being different is a good thing! It makes you more distinguishable in the crowd, you know? If anything, I feel boring with how I look..." he muttered a storm, but smiled at her nonetheless.

" _Wow_ … Uhm, thanks, I guess…" she smiled somewhat brightly at what he said.

But there was more of a reaction than just a smile. Inside, was a torrent of thoughts flooding her brain. 'He's the first person to ever think of it that way… And I guess I never fully realised hearing someone say that would feel so nice.'

"But then, what do you mean by your horns and tail not being branches off of your quirk's mutation?" he inquired curiously. He didn't outright call her crazy, and she could tell he was waiting more for an actual answer on her behalf, and not asking her sarcastically or to prove a point. His question was genuine curiosity.

And here came the hard part. "W-well… I'm-I'm a d-demon…" she squeaked. And then immediately to cut off his coming answer, words tumbled from her mouth to form a somewhat coherent explanation before he asked, as if trying to hold on to his company before he left her. "A-and I'm not lying, I mean it, really! I'm a demon and I know it's probably really hard to believe! But I-I… I-"

And interrupting her desperate, flails, he gently silenced her with a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down… Calm… Breathe… I may mutter a lot, but that doesn't mean I understand when other people do it!" he laughed jokingly. "You better now?" he asked slowly. His now sopping hair was half plastered to his head as they were still standing outside.

"I'm a demon. I just… I know you may struggle to believe me outright, since we usually hide our existence to humans, but… I'm not lying." she said carefully, gauging his reaction.

And he froze for a second, causing her fears of rejection to resurface again.

'Damnit! Why did I do this? I knew he wouldn't believe me...'

He slowly spun around, and gave her a look that wasn't threatening, nor scared. He still showed confusion, but not necessarily _disbelief_.

"W-well then… why did you tell _me_ t-then? I-I mean there are tons of strange phenomenon in this world... Only two hundred years ago, humans thought superheroes were impossible and only existed in comic books and movies! So I mean it's surprising, but not that difficult to believe really… But why..." he broke off. Cocking his head lopsidedly.

"Well… I don't really know why, but you made me feel a lot more comfortable than anyone else I know… _knew._  Whatever. I guess I just felt the need to tell someone, and you felt right?" she was kinda questioning herself at this point.

"T-that's fine. W-well, as I said, I promise not to tell a-anyone." he smiled. But then immediately frowned. "But then w-why are you homeless…?" he stuttered, hoping he didn't overstep with that question.

"My… parents"-were killed-"passed away a while ago. Not sure how long, but probably a few weeks? Maybe more…" she breathed deeply but didn't cry.

Not because she didn't want to, but because she had finally ran out of tears to shed.

After hearing this, the boy began to ponder out loud. "Well… I'm sure you could stay at my place for a little while if I told my mom a friend came round for a sleepover… But that won't work long term, so we'll have to find a solution to that." He then took the hand that scratched his chin as he muttered, and hit his other hand, "That'll work!" he smiled to her. "W-well… I-if you want to, that is…" he smiled shyly. He realised how weird it must have sounded when saying that, and his face flared crimson in regret. "Wa-w-wait I didn't m-mean it to sound like t-that!" He hid behind his hands. "R-really!"

"Well… I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"I-it's no problem at all, really! If anything, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night knowing I didn't do something to help you." his face dropped to a grimace, but it was clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

And after a moment of hesitation, she smiled softly. "T-thanks… I'm Mina Ashido by the way, pleasure to meet you!"

"I-Izuku Midoriya, likewise!" he stuttered unceremoniously. 'Oh my god I just talked to a girl!' he yelled internally. "W-well, my apartment is just up there," he pointed up the building to roughly the tenth floor. "I live with my mom, but she's actually o-out for the next hour. T-that should be plenty of time for you to clean up and stuff." he offered.

"Sure.  _Thanks, Izuku_." and she gave him one of the most heartfelt smiles in her life. He had already offered her so much even without knowing her, and she couldn't be more grateful.

"U-u-wah- n-no problem, really!" she giggled at his timid reaction.


	2. Loving Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve said, preparing for end-of-year exams so I’m sorry for the wait 😅😁

Mina had just finished showering, and was at the peak of happiness.

It had been so long since she last felt so relaxed that her muscles literally loosened so much she was struggling to walk, or move, or do much of _anything_.

She totally wished this could last forever, but sadly, the unambiguous, illusionary laws of time bend willingly for no-one.

Anyway, back on Earth and leaving her mind palace of thoughts -admittedly random and crazy ones-, she dried herself with the spare towel Izuku had given her, and dressed in some of his old clothes. He had literally gotten just about every article of clothing _just_ too small for him (since she was a couple inches or so shorter than him) that he could find, and proceeded to dump them all at her disposal. It was actually quite funny how many All Might themed jumpers he had.

She settled for a clean pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a baggy white shirt that was _way_ too big for her on her hourglass-like, lean figure, and a large, snug jumper folded on her arm incase she became colder later. After that she then slipped on a pair of thick socks but left the shoes (she never really liked the idea of trapping her feet in them when she was indoors).

Then, waltzing out, she followed the sound of a television to find the living room, and Izuku plumping up a pillow and duvet.

He looked up to see her and couldn’t stop himself from staring. Poofy curly hair that was a pinkish-white (and the complete opposite of what she looked like when he found her). He wouldn’t lie... her hair looked _really_ soft and fluffy, and she looked extremely pret- _**’OI**! NO! Bad Izuku! Get your thoughts out of the gutter you muppet! Don’t be so shameful. You only just met her and found out she’s homeless, and she’ll probably think you’re a pervert Igbo you just go checking her up like that! And anyway... It’s not like... She’d even consider you. She’s way out of your league._’ He internally slapped himself before snapping his head away, calming his blush and finishing up the sofa before her voice caught his attention again, cutting any further thoughts on the topic.

”Oh thanks Midoriya, I would have just slept anywhere dry but that’s even better!” She smiled widely while pointing to the couch.

But he then shook his head quickly. “N-no no, I’m gonna sleep here, s-so you can have my bed.” He smiled.

”Wah!... But I cant just steal _your_ bed and _your_ room! You live here!” She exclaimed, however quietly as to not wake the surrounding apartment residents.

”Nope. Not letting you sleep here!” He laughed before lunging onto the sofa-made-bed, stretching out to block her and pointing back to his room behind her in the corridor.

It had an All Might themed plaque with Izuku’s name engraved in it.

Tempted to go over there and drop-kick him back to his own room, she sighed before relenting. “Urgh, fine. But I have to repay you even more now for sure... somehow.” She groaned playfully, coiling a finger in her hair.

”Nah, i-it’s fine, really. I don’t think heroes really live up to their standards anymore. M-many of them only do it for the money... but helping someone shouldn’t require payment.” He stated softly, before glancing back at her. “Tell me up when you wake up, since I usually get up at about eight on weekends.” He said, before turning off the tv in front of him and preparing to sleep himself. “Oh also, my mom should be back soon so don’t worry about the front door opening.”

”Alright. Well I haven’t had a clock for a while, but I’m not an early riser.” She chuckled. “Night then.” Trailing into his room, she was surprised to meet All Might themed furniture, posters, action figures and in the corner a humongous stack of pre-quirk hero comics like: ‘The Amazing Spider-Man’ and ‘The Incredible Hulk’. Rolling her eyes playfully and giggling at his nerdish but cute behaviour, she slipped into his bed’s duvet cover.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mina awoke to the delicious, tantalising smell of pancakes. The iconic smells of sugar-and-lemon, maple syrup and chocolate all tingling her sugar senses.

And without another thought, or regard for the time reading only 8:30am, she bounded through the hall towards the sweet smell.

She was slightly surprised to find a short, plump woman with the same hair tonality as Midoriya’s, flipping pancakes merrily.

“Morning dear. How are you feeling?” She chirped in a motherly manner. Mina froze like a deer caught in headlights, before slowly calming herself.

’So this must be his mother... well, she seems nice.’ “Morning ma’am. Thank you very much for you and your son letting me stay here.” She said well mannered and with a bow.

The older woman stifled a chuckle before replying “Wow. Izuku said you seemed very nice on first appearance, and I must agree; you’re very well mannered. And he’s right, you’re extremely pretty.” She smiled brightly before flipping a pancake. Mina, however, froze as her eyes glazed and her cheeks reddened instantaneously. “Whoops, I guess I shouldn’t have said that... Anyway, my name’s Inko Midoriya, but please call me Ms Midoriya or just Inko is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

”Mina Ashido... likewise.” She stuttered.

”Take a seat, Ashido, Izuku should be here any minute. What topping do you prefer?”

”Oh thanks, uhh... I mean I kinda like all of them? Would I be allowed each to be different?” She asked politely.

”Of course dear.”

 

A minute later, Izuku entered the room, greeting his mom and sat down next to Mina at their small kitchen table. His mom sat opposite and laid out breakfast.

 “M-morning Ashido-san. Sleep well?” He smiled shyly.

“Oh, hey Midori. -YA! MIDORIYA-KUN!” Shit. She facepalmed at her antics. She had to reign in her focus before she offended someone. Or let slip a certain particular question bugging her mind that Ms Midoriya had implanted in her head accidentaly.

Sadly, Inko didn’t miss her little slip-up. “Midori? Aww that’s a cute nickname, wouldn’t you agree honey?” She looked at Izuku with a hidden ferocity only he seemed to see behind her frail smile.

”U-um uh yeah! Yup! Midori’s fine!” He sputtered in a fluster, trying to hide his reddening face behind his drink. It was the first time he hadn’t been called Deku if not his _actual_ name by anybody, but he liked it.

 

*-In the eyes of Inko Midoriya: Perfect! Success! Now time to let it settle a bit before laying down the offer.- she secretly smiled mischievously at both the teens’ blushes. ‘I mean, how often does my son get a girl his age staying in his house with him?’-*

 

After a couple minute of delectable eating, Mina reluctantly broke the comfortable silence after completely cleaning the plate of all its contents. “I honestly can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here, but I should probably get going now...” she sighed, her plastered smile faltering. It was a shame she had to leave such a clearly loving presence, but she sadly didn’t have a choice. This wasn’t her home. And she knew staying here would only bringmy this lovely family trouble.

...

Both Midoriyas’ glanced at each other, before Inko spoke up.

“Well, if you want to, you’re very welcome to stay here. I couldn’t sleep knowing I left a child out on the streets.” Her response funnily similar to Midoriya’s the night prior. The tone she said this in was less of an offer and more of a statement. In her head it sounded more like 'I refuse to let you back out on the street'.

Whilst she really wanted to say yes... She glanced at Midori. "I... I'm sorry but I really don't want to cause you trouble."

"It's no trouble at all-"

"A  _different_ kind of trouble. I'm sorry, but by staying here, I'd endanger you both. And I can't do that to such a nice family." she resolved. She then prepared to go redress herself in her old clothes that had been washed earlier, but was stopped in the hallway outside the door by a hand holding her wrist firmly.

In the _exact_ same fasion as last night.

"Wait. Just... h-hold on a second... All right?" Izuku pleaded gently. "I-I don't care about all that. If anything, i-it just makes me want to protect you _more_." he breathed deeply. "From an extremely young age, I've always wanted to be a hero. More than _anything_. One like All Might, who smiles and reassures everyone that they'll be fine. Because ' _He is There_ '. Saving people has always been a dream of mine, so please... Let... _Let me try and save you from going back out there and suffering_." he pointed towards the now ominous looking front-door.

 

...

 

She clenched her fists tightly, before her emotional dam cracked infront of the boy. Her eyes brimmed as sudden flash-backs  of her parents, of her brother, all crashed into her, clouding her senses.

 

*-She saw them fight for not only their lives, but hers and her brother's life also. 'Run! **RUN**!' Her father had held several of _them_ off as they ran throught the house. Before another appeared from seemingly nowhere, and struck her down. Her mother tackled them away from her, and then told her brother to get both of us out of here. And dragging her unwillingly along, they had almost made it to the front door before a final gut-wrenching scream rang like loud sonorous bells in her ears. Her brother had pushed her away from a thrown knife, and had been struck in the chest. In the heart.

He was dead almost instantly. His final lapsed pulses allowing him to force a single word: 'Go...' before his eyes glazed, limp in her arms and blood on her hands.-* "Min- Ca-m d--n!"

"H-huh...? I-i-izuku...?" she whispered, eyes still glazed but she had barely heard him.

"Mmiinnaa! Bbrreeaatthhee!" his voice span inside her head as if she was spinning around on the spot. Vision blurry as light pierced her eyes. She saw a blurry silhouette, shaking her shoulders frantically just a foot away from her. "Mi-Mido-riya...?" she tried so desperately to calm herslef, but nothing she did cut through the sheer terror her memories presented - until the warmth of a body holding her protectively stilled her thoughts momentarily. She felt two arms wrapped around her tightly, as if letting go would kill her. 'Wwwait... Midoriya? Midoriya. Midoriya!' and sporadic colours of a spectrum that had seemingly disapeared, flooded her mind as she felt hair brush her cheek, and a voice soothing her gently. Pulling her from her petrifying turmoil.

"It's alright... Calm down... You're okay... You're _okay_. Everything is fine... It’ll be alright..." he whispered in her ear gently as her sporadic hyperventilation calmed slowly but steadily.

 

 

 

 

 

And they remained there for what seemed like an eternity, before she burried her face into his neck, and wrapped her own arms around him with an unrelenting force. She then sobbed gently into his still warm and very welcoming embrace. Silently thanking him _once again_ for helping her.

 

 

It surprised her that when she next realised her surroundings, she and Izuku were both sat on the couch in an awkwardly comfortable position. It seemed that he had gently guilded her to sit there at some point, and was now coiling her hair subconciously around his fingers as she had yet to release him from her vice-like grip. Gently, she tilted her head from inside his neck. He seemed to Ben deep in thought, having a staring competition with the wall ahead -and he was doing a pretty darn good job if his unblinking eyes said anything.

”Thank-you.” She mumbled barely under her breath, before gently pushing him down and flopping onto his chest, before closing her eyes again and relaxing.

He said nothing, and didn’t refrain her out of a mixture of frozen embarrassment, and understanding that she _really_ needed this right now, and he had to be there for her.

 

 

 

 

When Izuku awoke, he was surprised to find a weight constricting his chest and challenging his breathing. Looking down at the strange heaviness, he lifted his blanket, to find lo-and-behold, pinkish white hair tickling his chin, as well as two slim pink arms wrapped around his torso.

For a few seconds, he remained completely still, like a stiff pole, before forcing himself to limpen to avoid waking her up with erratic movements.

’W-wh-what t-the Hell!?’ He screamed subconsciously. ‘W-why is she s-s-snuggling me!!??’ His mind raced like a jet. Pounding like a drum. Screaming at him to both _get-her-the-hell-off-but-keep-hugging-her-because-she’s-warm_...?

Oh... No wait, n-now I remember... She had that panic attack. But... wait how does that explain the blanket or the lights being off?

 

...

And like a computer from 1990 stalling from lack of processing speed, he magnificently gawked like a fish, wide eyes and opening mouth. Was... No it couldn’t... But what if it was? Could it... No but...

...

Silently he both scowled at his mom for putting him in the best worst situation in his life.

 

And then like the professional situationist he was, he gently prodded Mina on her shoulder. Because whilst he would have done anything to keep this going, he was _actually_ starting to suffocate.

...

*Nudge

.

.

.

*Nudge

...

"Whhhaaaaaatttt." came an exaggerated groan from the unmoving girl.

"U-uh... Sorry to b-bother you... But I can't breathe." he wheezed.

"Oh." She then rolled over only slightly, before closing her eyes again, still pressed into his chest and still trapping him under her (willingly). Her hair ticked his nose, making him suppress a sneeze.

He rolled his eyes at her deep breathing form, before glancing at the clock across the room. It was past noon, and his body-clock felt whack, which was terrible news for his learning tomorrow at school... 

 

 _'But that's future Izuku's problem.'_ and he then proceeded to drift asleep again.

 

 

 

(Only to wake up an hour or so later with a dead left leg, and pins and needled in his right leg.) 'Man why is life so adamant on me moving from this!?' he internally screamed, before gently lifting them both up into a more sitting position. He then turned on the tv quietly. His homework could _wait_.

 


	3. Truths

"So, Midori. You never told me... But what's your quirk?" Mina looked at him from across the couch. They had just finished watching ' _Fast & Furious 5_', and had agreed that so far it was their favourite out of the first five out of eight in total of the movie franchise.

"..." he sighed. "Truth is... I don't have one. I-I'm just a normal kid with no powers... And yet I still can't dream of anything but saving lives. _Silly_ , isn't it?" he sounded resounded and downtrodden to admitting his pure-hearted dreams to be unobtainable.

She stared at his frown deeply for several seconds, before scrutinising the possibility. She trusted him... Possibly as much as her own family. No-one could act as innocent and sweet as he had done, simply because it wasn't an act. His personality was genuine and utterly amazing. She was quite literally evil incarnate, and yet he treated her like a normal human being.

'Compassionate for both 'good' _and_ 'bad' people. He's truly one of a kind.' she thought.

...

But still, secrets aren't supposed to just be passed around...

But he kept my nature to himself like he said he would, so... "Well… What if I told you there... is a way for you to grow a horn and tail...?" she rose a serious eyebrow. "I'm actually not exactly like the rest of the demon-folk in that I don't have any wings... But if it'd make you feel better... You could pass it off as a simple transformation quirk or something." she paused. "At least through that I could maybe repay you for all you've done for me...?"

"... But surely there's a downside to just _becoming_ a demon... Or some problem with it? I mean, are you even _allowed_ to do that?" he voiced his concern and rose a fair question.

And to be fair, "Well... It's a little taboo... But it's not illegal per-se…? I mean there's a small chance of it failing -which is rare- but since I'm not a proper demon without any wings, that might lower the success chance further, but I'm not sure." she thought deeply whilst he remained silent. "You… won't be able to call yourself _human_ anymore… You'd become what's knowns a 'half-demon' through a simple blood-transaction ritual, and a 'full-blooded demon' through a more… * ** _ehem_** * m-more _mature_ approach, literally called an ' _eternal bond'_ …" Both her face, and Izuku's lit up at that, both catching each others eyes for a split second before she cleared her throat and continued.

"I'm pure blooded, as I was born as a demon and wasn't transformed, and neither were my parents, so it should work really well. Oh! Another perk of being demonic is the altered healing factor meaning you can usually heal small wounds in seconds, and large wounds in minutes. Fatal wounds in hours as long as they don't bleed out before it heals., and broken bones in a day or so, depending on the concentration and amount of demonic essence you intake you become. The only thing they can't heal is damage to the brain or heart." she finished.

He seemed to ponder deeply at this idea, considering it, before voicing his conclusion. "W-well… I'm not exactly _a-against_ the idea… But I d-don't think it's appropriate to do it... W-well at least not _yet_. W-we still don't completely understand each other, and I mean, if it's _taboo_ , then shouldn't we at least be in a s-steady r-relationship first...?" he said, before stuttering at his implications. "I-I-Uh... D-didn't mean to s-say it l-like that..." he broke of by the sound of her giggling.

"That's really responsible of you, Midori. But if that's what you want,  _all it takes is to ask and I'd say yes_." she winked at him, ending with a double entendre that she hoped Izuku would realise. 'I mean, seriously. Why wouldn't I want to go out with a guy as nice and caring as this!? Even when presented with an opportunity of power, he thinks it through and isn't blind by greed.'

"T-Thanks, Mina." he smiled, clearly her subtle flirt flew over the boy's head, however immediately presenting tease material.

"Don't sweat it, _Izuku_." she emphasised. His realisation dawned on him, and he began sputtering an apology, but she cut him off. "I'm only joking, _Izu_. I honestly don't mind what you call me." she smiled brightly and relished his embarrassment of being called 'Izu' by her. His ears reddened as he pursed his lips, looking at the wall away from them to try and hide his growing blush, before he then smirked himself.

"Alright then, _Ash_. Two can play at this game." he laughed, her own face now flushing, curling a finger in her hair -which she often did when embarrassed. She actually really like that nickname he had given her. It was heart-felt coming from him and made her feel somewhat warm.

"Right. It's official. I am reserving all rights to be the only person with permission to call you 'Midori' or 'Izu', and only  _you_  are allowed to call me 'Ash' or similar. Deal?" she cocked her head playfully.

"Deal." he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wait, so if  2a(a+9) + -7(b-3), you..."

"Expand them."

"Yeah, that, then... simplify to one equation equalling 0?"

"Yup. Then what?"

"Uhhh..."

 

Izuku had decided that what with Mina not going to school in over a month, he needed to catch her up on the syllabus. Especially since she was going to start attending his school, Aldera Junior High.

So he was utterly lost when he found that she had apparently fallen behind the current syllabus by a _whole y_ _ear_. Maybe even _more_.

"Yeah... I try to listen, but the moment my teacher starts talking just about _anything_ seems more important to me." she scratched her head nervously at Izuku's baffled gaze.

"By... A _whole_ _year_. On _several subjects_." he mumbled.

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhh..." she looked away. "Sorry."

"Hhhhh. Welp, guess there's no time like the present." he grumbled before grabbing two pens, several of his math notebooks and sat down at his desk chair. It wasn't that he didn't want to help her, but he knew for sure that this would take a lot of time. ' _Oh well. It's not too bad since I can revise this way too. Plus they say that you only know something well when you can teach someone else about it_.'

As he opened up the first book, in his peripheral vision he saw Mina strolling towards him, before abruptly plopping down on his lap without another word. Silently looking at the book expectantly.

And whilst admittedly there weren't any other seats in the room other than his bed across the room, it still felt very intended. As if even if there _was_  a chair, she would have done this. Her straight face hiding all but a slight smirk of satisfaction only cemented that gut feeling. (But of course, he wasn't really complaining or anything.)

 

* * *

 

 

"Here is your uniform, sweetie. Now go get changed and then Izuku will lead you to school." the kind woman said, before ushering Mina to the bathroom. She locked the door, changed, and left all within a very short amount of time -since she was actually really excited to see what Izuku's school was like.

Knocking on his door, she chirped, "Yo Izu, you ready yet?"

"C-coming now!" she heard him scramble about, before hearing a loud *clatter, *thump, and finally *click as his door swung open, revealing an Izuku Midoriya, hair scruffy and a wobbly smile.

Mina rolled her eyes before finger-combing out his hair (with a few halfhearted complaints at him having a second mom), before he in turn straightened her shameful attempt of a tie. Ms Midoriya smiled as she stood idly watching as the pair acted like an already married couple, even only having known each other for a few days.

"Enjoy school, you two." she handed them both some money each to buy lunch, and ushered them out the door, handing them each their respective backpacks. Ironically, when buying Mina her required school stationary, Inko had seen two perfect forest green and salmon pink bags. When presented to the two, Mina chose the green one, and Izuku the pink to contrast their natural tones **(A/N FYI the pink bag isn't girly or anything, just a colour)**.

 

On their journey, Mina spouted constant questions, with Izuku barely keeping up with answers about the classes, teachers and students, as well as when break and lunch starts, and school ends. From his responses, he didn't seem to have many problems at school, but he didn't elaborate on any of his friends much.

They ended up arriving five minutes before the bell went, and Izuku slid open the door to his classroom, before being suddenly bombarded by silence. All previous conversations cut as the students saw him enter with a _new kid_.

One girl came up to Mina and whispered in her ear, "I suggest you stop talking to _Deku_ , he's _quirkless_." she said it as if that changed everything. As if the boy standing next to her, who probably _heard_ that, meant nothing. It infuriated her.

"Deku? Deku!? You seriously calling him useless just because he doesn't have a quirk?" she felt a rancid aftertaste in her mouth from just saying it herself.

Another boy chipped in. "Well of course."

"Yeah I mean he's useless."

"I mean being quirkless practically means you can't do _anything_ , right?" the same first girl said again as the class all agreed.

"Oh really?" Mina seethed, ready to absolutely flatten this b*tch, until Izuku simply walked away.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about. he stuttered, before winking at Mina and walking to his desk in the far corner of the room. "I-I-d-don't know this girl." he said to the rest of the class in hopes to get them to lay off her and focus back on him. He wasn't about to drag her school experience crashing down just because she 'hung with a quirkless loser'.

This, however, only seemed to infuriate her further. However, instead of causing any more commotion, she walked to the only seat left in the class (the one next to Izuku, of course) and set down her bag, before whispering to him when the majority of the class restarted their earlier conversations.

"Why would you say that!?" she glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just... Don't want to drag you down." he smiled shakily, clearly hurting inside, but still trying his best to smile reassuringly (it wasn't reassuring _at all_ ).

Right. This wasn't happening. She wouldn't accept this. No way in hell would she willingly stand by and watch him stutter and cower under the class's gazes and hushed whispering. He acted as though this was normal, and that _bugged_ her.

And then the most brash and impulsive idea entered her mind, and she smirked, before standing on her chair.

"Alright, listen up! I don't care what you all think of Midori. Why? Because none of you even _know_ him. His dream is to become a hero, and he already saved _me_ , so in my books, I think he's ahead of all of _you_." she looked around at their shocked and confused faces at her basically calling him a hero. "What's more, quirkless or not, he has the biggest, kindest heart I've ever seen in my life, and I'm 100% certain he's never said or done anything wrong or nasty to any of you, even with how you all treat him. You all bully and berate him for having a beautiful dream. He wants to be a hero, not for the _money_ , nor for the _fame_. He simply wants to _save lives_. And that's what makes _my boyfriend_ better than _all of you_." she stated. Whilst the end could have been less patronising, she was very proud of that impromptu speech.

She then sat down triumphantly as twenty silent faces all stared between her and Izuku. Some were silent realising they had treated him wrong after realising what she said to be true, and others glared at her menacingly for insinuating a ' _quirkless nobody_ ' to be superior to them. But the majority of those faces, were all confused, either with 'how he had 'saved her'' or 'how he had scored himself a girlfriend.

"Oi Deku! Tell racoon face to shut her trap or I'll blow a hole in her damn throat!" came a gruff and loud voice from a boy with spiky blonde hair, and his feet up on his table.

She noticed Izuku immediately tensed up drastically at this, either from his nickname 'Deku', her being called 'racoon eyes' or just the guy in general. Probably a mixture of all three if his twisted expressions spoke anything.

Her eyes slit in disapproval, before snarkly commenting "Shut up yourself, porcupine".

 

And almost instantly, the boy's head snapped to reveal two narrowed red eyes, glaring death at her.

 

She didn't even flinch.

 

"The fuck? Does the new kid not know who I am!?" he snarled. "I run this school, and I'll be the only one to leave this school and get into UA. I aced all the mock tests, and I have the best quirk full-stop." small pops and bangs sounded from his hands like firecrackers. _God, she dreamt scarier things than this, and that's not even comparable to what her nightmares can be like._

"Oh?" Mina cocked a sarcastic eyebrow. "And what is this  _godly_ quirk of yours?"

"The power to blow your ass to kingdom come!" he yelled as large explosions now flashed in his palms.

"Oh." she said disappointed. Before then looking down at her nails, and back up at Midoriya. "So Izu, when do lessons start?" she smiled innocently (bearing in mind, Izuku was still rebooting after hearing her speech and practical declaration of their suddenly existent relationship).

"Why you little bitch! Go on then, what's _your_ quirk? You're the first person in this class I've asked this, simply because I WANNA PREPARE TO LAUGH AT THIS SHIT" he growled.

"Who, me? Oh, you know… Just the power to secrete  _any type of acid_ through my skin, whilst controlling solubility _and_ concentration. _Did you know, that certain types of acid can even melt through bones in seconds?_ " she smiled, hiding a clear intended threat beneath her vibrant tone, as she tore a page from her new notebook, and dissolved it in her hand for all to see, before then chucking it out of the closest window. " _It's nothing special_." still retaining her smug, somewhat shit-eating grin, enjoying the clear frustration this caused the explosive boy.

"Hmph. You're the first person to impress me here at this shit-hole. So why not hang out with _me_ instead of that little wannabe _trash_." he pointed at Izuku, as he looked down towards his desk.

'Kacchan's right-'

Her voice dropped its perkiness like a skydiving brick. Her face straightened into an icy, unreadable expression. "Bakugou…. Right?" she had caught from the other students' whispers his name. "You said you wanted to go to UA High, right? That's the most renowned Hero Academy in the world. You seriously think they'd ever accept you if you act like this? You aren't a hero. You're an asshole and a bully. And if you keep calling Izuku 'useless', it'll be _your_ bones that melt." she melted a handprint into the side of her desk threateningly, showing a face that Midoriya had never seen her use before. It was terrifying, and seriously didn't suit Mina's bubbly personality, yet he was the only person in the room who understood where it came from.

 

And as suddenly as it stopped, her perkiness returned as she began to make more idle chat with Izuku, ignoring -really well- every other face staring at her. Bakugou was furious. He wanted to snap her god-damn neck, but he wasn't stupid. He knew a strong quirk when he saw one, and it was now pretty obvious that he wasn't going to be the only person to get into UA hero academy from this school.

And he left them both alone for the rest of the day, surprising most of the class. Until Ashido left to see what after school activities there were available at the end of the day, and Midoriya was left, _unguarded_ , in the classroom.

Bakugou struck like a viper. He snatched the boy's 'Hero Analysis for the Future' journal No.13, and proceeded to mercilessly crush it with an explosion, chairing the entire book and then tossing it out the window.

"I suggest you dump her,  _Deku_. Or she'll only become a casualty as I crush you and your pathetic dreams." he cackled, before gut-punching Izuku, winding him and folding him like cardboard. He then walked off with his cronies following him, laughing at Izuku's pain.

Midoriya then left to go retrieve his journal from outside -ironically in the fishpond- and the waited to meet up with his apparently now girlfriend outside the school gates -they had to discuss that.


	4. A Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that I am rushing way too much in the story-line, and that I could add waaaayyy more filler and stuff in more chapters, I want to do this as well…  
> However because of my little time already stretching like taught elastic, I'm just speeding ahead and getting down all of the important aspects I deem necessary in this story. This is so that:  
> a) I can avoid getting bored halfway through with my low attention/focus span 😂  
> and b) So that I get this entire story gist down before I start doubting if any of it is actually good enough to be posted online, as well as just so that I'm able to just add more filler later on.
> 
> I've already considered just deleting this project, or just removing it because I feel like I've approached this all the wrong way. I'm not sure how I even plan to balance Izuku getting spider-powers, becoming a demon, AND then also One for All…
> 
> I'm struggling to build this concept well.
> 
> What I might do, is create two spin offs both having the same beginning, however in one story Izuku get's bitten by the spider, but in the other he gets transformed into a demon by Ashido.  
> Idek at this point 😩
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think.

It was a silent walk back to Izuku's apartment. At least for the beginning.

Mina had noticed Izuku's burnt journal, but didn't say anything since he didn't really look like he wanted to talk about it.

And they both were silently thinking about her earlier declaration.

 

...

 

"Hey Izu….?" Mina scratched her head.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry for just spouting all that out back there… Like we only met less than a week ago, so I guess it's pretty ridiculous to say that, huh…" she laughed awkwardly to herself, scratching her neck.

"…" he remained silent, but looked at her.

"I totally understand that you probably don't even think of me that way anyway… So can we just forget about this all…?" she gestured erratically with her arms, biting her lip at the prospect of losing her only friend because of her mouth. "I really don't wanna spoil this thing we got because of stupid feelings…"

"I-Uhh-But-Err…" he sputtered.

Midoriya couldn't deny it. Casual conversation was one of his weakest points. Be it down to his lack of socialising with any girls and few boys for his entire life, or how he had been beaten into submission by anyone and everyone. Either way, he struggled greatly with words in situations like these.

 

So he simply shut his mouth, before grabbing Mina's hand and slipping his fingers between her own.

He said nothing, and locked his gaze on the road ahead, but his heart was fluttering rapidly, and he couldn't suppress the pink colouring his skin gained. He daren't look at Mina for fear of _actually_ having a heart attack.

The same couldn't be said for the pink girl, however.

She felt him hold her hand, surprising her greatly at his meek bravery, before her eyes widened, and her lips tugged into a toothy grin. She then squealed joyfully, and launched herself onto the boy's back. Arms viced around his neck, legs around his waist as she buried her face in his curls. "Oh my god Midorrrriiii! That's so cutteeeee! I can't believe you just did that!" she squealed more with an earth-shattering smile unrivalled by any other. She then pulled his arms and hands up to lace them together in an 'X' going across his chest.

She couldn't see it, but he was smiling at both the relief of him retaining his life, and at her reaction. Chuckling quietly, he eventually got the nerve to speak up. "So… I-is t-this official…?" he inquired.

"Well…" she shifted slightly beside him, before taking a finger and nudging his jaw left, as she -unexpectedly to him- pressed her face into his before he even had time to process.

His eyes blinked like traffic lights, until she eventually felt him push back a bit as he closed his eyes.

Funnily enough, it felt impossibly short, and yet he could remember how she _literally_ tasted like lemon and lime mixed with bubblegum. It was strangely addicting, but he stopped himself from asking for another, since it _was_ only their first kiss after all.

"Yup! Now I think it's official." she grinned as she pushed out her cheek with her tongue and looked at the sky. "Mm, _forest and dew_." she giggled when his whole body stiffened. "So… What did I taste like? I've always wondered…" she curled his hair, still feeling an emotional high from her first kiss.

"Ah-u-uhmm-uhh…" he froze, trying to calm down. "Uhh… w-well… L-lemon and lime, w-with bubblegum." he mumbled embarrassed. Mina only laughed harder at his awkwardness. "It was… nice…" he rubbed his cheek shyly.

 

 

 

It actually seriously startled Mina when Izuku suddenly yelped loudly and swatted at his wrist.

"Fuck! Shit! Ow-Ow-Owww!" his language shocking her even further. he was shaking his right hand erratically, and dancing about in clear agony.

"What the... What happened? Are you okay Midori?" she panicked, jumping off of him to inspect his right hand.

It seemed like he had been bitten by an insect of some kind, and the back of his hand was already beginning to swell. _Badly_.

"Yeah. Yeah… I'm… fine…" he stuttered.

 

But this was a different kind of stutter, one that sounded like he had been heavily drugged as his words slurred, and he wobbled slightly.

But fighting this incredibly overbearing wooziness, he blinked hard, before managing to somewhat comprehensively tell Ashido to 'Hold him steady.' before he blacked out and slumped into her arms.

 

"Holy shit… Izuku… that… that's not a normal insect bite…" she gasped at the rapid build up of pus in his wrist. It looked vile and black/green. She checked his pulse, and his temperature, both being erratically unstable and only growing worse in seconds.

'No way… N-no… No! Izuku! Wake up! Izuku! Please! Stay with me! Izuku!!!" she yelled, beginning to hyperventilate as his skin paled terrifyingly quickly. “Fuck... no. No! What the hell even is this!?” She practically screamed as the vein started on his arm began to go a putrid, unhealthy green.

He couldn't die.

He couldn't leave her.

She didn't want to be alone again.

He had been so much to her, and bound to be more but this happens.

No there must be a way! Surely!

…

… Holy shit. There's no choice.

 

She didn't have the time to get him to a hospital, and even then, she didn't think this was particularly easy or common to treat…

So the only other option right now was the _Blood-Pact_  for hope that it’s healing factor saves him... _or he'd die_.

 

Without a second though, Mina tore open her backpack, scrounging for anything sharp enough to cut skin, before then realising she had a quirk.

"Ok… Ok… Just enough to melt the skin and draw blood…" she hyperventilated, racing against the liquid death that had been injecting into Izuku. She formed a drop of corrosive acid in her finger, before dropping it onto his right hand's palm, before quickly rubbing it off before it damaged any further. It would leave a scar, but anything in her eyes seemed reasonable right now. She then did the same to herself, however using a far more concentrated substance due to her corrosive resistance.

Then, as soon as she drew blood, she slapped their hands together, mixing their blood, before reciting the pact oath.

Her voice quivering, "With powers veiled, relinquish thyself of mortal nature, and bring forth a new title of 'demonic being'. Prove thine strength of will and testimony, without breed of contempt but no fear of darkness. Accept this pact and forever be bound by love and blood, but shackled by chaos." she chanted hastily, reciting the first ritual her parents had ever taught her. She’d never seen nor performed it before, but it had been told that they get tested through a trial of sorts for it to work. She just prayed that Midoriya didn't lose his heart to the truly terrifying temptations of darkness the pact could bring.

But she believed in him. She knew his kindness and selflessness was so unparalleled, she doubted there was anything in him even remotely corruptible. He was just _too pure_.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where am I…?" he glanced around at the red and black surrounding him. Red flames burned brightly, however the black darkness seemed to feed off of the light, encompassing it and unnaturally bending.

"Hmmm… Interesting one Ashido picked… Huh, Rikuso." A female voice sounded above the crackling embers.

"Yes… I agree, Mimori. He seems to be _so pure_ , not including the few _cracks_ in his mental health…" A second, masculine voice sounded.

"W-who are y-you?" he stepped back, becoming increasingly aware of the suffocating emptiness surrounding him.

"Hmm… I honestly can't see him breaking. Even if we targeted his cracks."

"True… but **it's always the quiet ones you should be most scared of when they're angry**." the voice twisted into an echo of several, reverberating throughout the empty space surrounding him.

"Do you think…"

"Yes… I think he may be…"

"Very interesting…!" they still ignored him.

 

Before then a smoke illusion of the outline of Mina’s face with her horns out, arose from the shadows.

 

"Boy… What would you do for this girl…?" both previous voices merged into one. "Would you give your life…? Would you **give your sanity** …?" they coaxed.

"Yes." he stated immediately. No matter what, he would always place others above himself. That's just the way he is.

"Ahhh… no restraint, eh? I think you'll do _just nicely_." they cackled, before a sharp black tendril suddenly pierced his stomach painfully. As soon as it stuck, the darkness spread across his abdomen, and millions of forced visions of Ashido flew through his mind as his eyes glowed a radioactive green. They appeared to be flashbacks, as in one he saw Mina smiling after just having shown off her gooey quirk for the first time, and he felt starstruck by her. But in another, she was being being bullied at a younger age, beaten up by other school kids…

This made Izuku feel emotions he didn't even know exist.

 

 _ **He felt like** ** _te_ aring those mortal bastards apart**_.

 

"Now, now… don't ever forget, _with **great power** , comes **great responsibility**_." the voices patronised him like a child, before the male spoke up alone.

"She may be a pain, **but look after our daughter**." his voice contorted to a low menacing tone as the darkness swirled and twisted as light pierced his vision.

 

 

And he awoke to loud voices and commotion before it was all blocked behind a closing door.

He snapped up, eyes bursting open as they frantically scanned the room, before settling on the only person in the room, _his girlfriend_ sitting on an armchair, looking back at him with what seemed a mixture of regret, happiness and surprise.

But before she either spoke a word, he dashed out of the bed at insane speeds before collapsing in her arms, slumped like a wind-up toy.

“I saw what seemed like all your memories of you growing up and what happened to you… I don't remember _much_ but…" he growled animalistic-ally and very uncharacteristically, surprising Mina, " _Those fuckers are lucky I didn't see their faces_ …"

"W-what…? Izuku… What do you mean?" she was admittedly a little scared of the ominous threatening darkness that seemed to loom over his head and in his gaze.

" _I'll murder anyone who does that to you_." he stated, his eyes glowing green, she noticed..

Mina gasped at hearing something that he'd never normally say. 'What the hell happened to him' she thought in slight worry.

His expression soon calmed however, once he focused back on the beautiful girl in front of him, before he without warning, leaned in and kissed her fiercely, taking her aback.

 

Mina just sat there, wide eyed and confused beyond belief at what was happening.

 

And once it ended, his eyes suddenly twinkled back to their normal emerald green, before the boy spoke up again, this time in a far more recognisable, soft tone of confusion.

"H-huh..? Mina? What... where am I- Oh dear god I don't know what that was but I never want it to happen ever again!" he muttered fiercely, remembering being stabbed before looking her in the eyes. They portrayed confusion and a lot of worry, and she noticed that his eyes glowed for a split second, before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"What do you mean…?"

"I-I-I don't know how to explain this… But I think it was y-your parents… I saw them… and they asked me something about… Damnit I can't remember… But it was a question. The moment I answered they seemed pleased and then this black tendril thing stabbed my chest and I saw you! But not this you… It was like visions of you when you were younger! But… after that until right now, I don't really remember anything… It's all blurry." he groaned as he rubbed his head in pain. For some strange reason, his head felt like it was splitting in two spots on top to the sides. Not only that, but his balance felt very off as though he was leaning forward a little more than he normally would.

Mina paused before deciding not to bring up the whole seeming personality change with him yet, nor the fact that _**he had grown freaking horns and a tail**_. That shit could wait a minute.

He then paused for a moment, before asking "Wait why am I on your lap…? And why can I taste lemon and lime!?" he exclaimed. He didn't remember kissing her… "What the hell is going on…" he scratched his head in confusion, his headache growing further.

"Wait, Izuku... You said you were stabbed by something...? Lift up your shirt." Mina turned serious, wanting to see if there was any mark.

"U-uwah!?" he flushed before majestically falling to his ass on the floor in surprise. Before realising why she asked. "Oh oh yeah… sorry." he laughed awkwardly, before lifting his shirt to reveal his abdomen.

 

And they both recoiled at the enormous scar/mark now branded on him. It literally looked like a simple outline of… Mina…?

"What the fucckkkk…?" they unanimously said before she prodded the marked skin. It literally looked like a tattoo of her head outline, with her hair, and horns included.

 

And then. As if not enough shit had hit the fan already in their small, struggling minds, Izuku clenched his hand before something white splatted out of it and hit Mina on her top.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUUUCCCCKKKK!!??" they both screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"I'm trying! Hold still! WAIT NO WAIT IF YOU PULL AND IT WONT BUDGE IT'LL R-"

*RRRRRRCCH* was the sound of her top literally ripping as the front gave in under the pulling.

 

 

 

Leaving her chest free to jiggle infront of Izuku, who gawked.

 

And silently, without a word, she grabbed Izuku's jacket on the bed and zipped it up, still unable to comprehend everything that was happening, whilst Izuku still shivered from shock.

 

But the actions were done.

The sights were seen.

 

And the boy's pure, innocent brain had cemented the image into just about every memory cache in his brain's storage, and no matter how hard he tried -which was extremely hard for that matter- he only seemed to burn it into his eyeballs further.

Luckily realising before it was too late, he dove for the bed behind him, and wrapped himself in the duvet, sighing in relief at the save.

 

 

And after a few moments, they both calmed down enough to talk again.

" _What the hell was that_." Mina demanded.

"H-how the hell should I know!? It's not every day that you just shoot out whatever that stuff was from your wrists!" he exclaimed, equally surprised.

"Well… try and do it again…?" she suggested, pointing to the wall and he complied, trying different hand-shapes before doing a rocker-pose, creating pressure with his third and fourth fingers and jumping out of his skin as more white… _webbing_ … shot out of his wrists, which he saw were now housing two new bone extremities.

"Is that…' he pulled on the string still attacked to his protruding wrist bone and the wall. It felt as strong as bridge suspension cable, yet still a little elastic-y.

He then went to pull off the duvet to stand, but found his right hand now stuck on the sheet, and he couldn't remove it.

"Uhhh… Mina… I think I need your help…" he stuttered as he swung his hand around trying to shake it loose.

 

And after a few seconds of pulling, it finally released.

Izuku now held both of his hands up in the air as he tried to think all of the crazy shit right now through.

So he had woken up from that place, with a seal on his abdomen, and also found out he had the ability to now shoot webs from his wrists and stick his hands and possibly just skin to surfaces.

He then went to scratch his head idly as he thought, however cringed when he  _ **felt**_ a tingle run through his skull coming from an appendage sticking out of his head.

He poked it again, finding that it had nerves as he could feel it.

"Ar-Are those **_horns_**!?" he yelped as Mina sighed exasperatedly at this entire situation of just surprise following surprise.

"Uhuh." she actually now sounded just about done with life. She then gripped his tail swaying freely behind him and tugged, eliciting another sensitive yelp. "Looks like the Blood-Pact worked well and saved you." she said.

"Wait WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" he went bug-eyed at her comment.

"Look I'm sorry, but I had no choice… You were gonna die from that bite if I didn't do it! Thats why you ended up seeing that weird place." she said slowly so he could easily follow. "Which is also the cause of your mark." she paused. "But your other abilities…. WAIT! That bite on your right hand… Let me see it! she demanded as he came over to her.

He twisted his hand so they could both see...

A small scar where it seemed two fangs penetrated his skin...

Other than that and the small scar from Mina’s drop of acid (which they both shared now on their right palms like a bond), his hand looked perfectly healthy.

 

Izuku felt about ready to cry at the clusterfuck of thoughts and information smashing his brain like a sledgehammer.

Mina simply looked dazed. Confused beyond belief just how much had happened to the boy in the past hour.

 

* * *

 

 

( **A/N: This is what Izuku's horns look like:** )

[https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&;rct=j&;q=&;esrc=s&;source=images&;cd=&;ved=2ahUKEwjA7ojWsbXiAhWBDmMBHVuUAGwQjRx6BAgBEAU&;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F494017439-boku-no-hero-academia-pictures-horns&;psig=AOvVaw043jSAejVP_bBF4vgIyl3B&;ust=1558828950020713](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&;rct=j&;q=&;esrc=s&;source=images&;cd=&;ved=2ahUKEwjA7ojWsbXiAhWBDmMBHVuUAGwQjRx6BAgBEAU&;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F494017439-boku-no-hero-academia-pictures-horns&;psig=AOvVaw043jSAejVP_bBF4vgIyl3B&;ust=1558828950020713)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God it's 5:01am rn but hey… I'm still here 😂


	5. Studying Abilities

So it had been a few days, and in that time, Izuku had spent his efforts meticulously practicing his new found abilities to gain a better understanding of just what the hell had happened to the quirkless boy.

He had spent a couple days off of school, so that he could learn to hide his new appendages like Mina could… However that's where problems seemed to arise.

No matter what he tried, nor however many times the girl explained it to him, he seemingly couldn't hide them. _They simply wouldn't budge_ , apparently enjoying the freedom too much to understand that **_if he went back to school with horns and a tail, Kacchan would kill him_**.

He tried retracting them like Mina did, but to no avail. And there was no chance he'd get away with spending this last _year_ of being at this school hiding them by wearing a large cap or hood, as they weren't allowed in school, and stuffing his tail down in his trousers was extremely uncomfortable.

So with the only other option being  _hacksawing them off_ … He gave up and accepted his fate.

 

Then came the spider powers.

Yes, _spider_ -powers. He had figured out after keen observation, that he had gained the abilities of a spider. Those being enhanced strength -being able to carry about three times his body-weight without ever working out in his life-, being able to climb up walls -Mina had stifled a retort and laugh when she entered his room one day, only to find him stuck to the ceiling, apparently stuck for so long that he had _fallen asleep_ waiting for help.-, being able to shoot webs, and finally, possibly the most interesting one, being his now acutely sensitive senses, and extraordinary awareness of his surroundings and danger.

*Here's an example: One day, after testing his web shooting, he went to the kitchen to go and eat lunch, and found Mina already there pouring herself a drink. She had downed it entirely, and went to place the glass on the counter near the sink, however missed it slightly, leaving the glass tilting perilously on the edge. And without even looking as it had _been behind him_ , Izuku's hand _shot_ out backwards to catch the glass at breakneck speeds, before he even had the time to _think_ nor realise he had even _reacted_. Mina just stared at him, staring at the glass in utter confusion at his own inhuman reflexes.

"That… What was that?" they both asked. And then they spent the next few minutes trying to replicate a similar scenario to see if they could figure out what it was. And they did. His senses and reaction time had increased incredibly.*

 

Currently, Izuku was adjusting his tie, readying himself for a day of _literal_ _hell_ at school. He had ended up just poking a hole through his school trousers for the tail, and also had his mom write a note for him explaining that he had undergone abrupt mutations which was why he was at the hospital. 'He might as well just come out with it all to make it easier long term' he thought.

Whilst she didn't know everything, the older woman had a feeling that this wasn't just a late quirk mutation. But that was a conversation for another time.

As he opened his door to greet Mina, (they had finally cleared out the spare room of their small apartment for the girl to more permanently reside in), he was joyfully surprised to see that the girl had extended her own horns. Probably to make Izuku feel less self aware. It was probably due to gender, but her horns were much thinner and pointed almost straight up before hooking slightly forward on the top of her head, whereas Izuku's were more broad and laid down, pointing backwards along his head, then down a little before pointing back up again. (Literally like in the image shown last chapter).

She saw him looking at her horns/gesture appreciatively, and she poked them.

"Hey, can't leave you hanging, can I?" she grinned. She didn't usually like showing her horns, but guessed she should get used to them. "Look, horn buddies!" she joked.

Izuku laughed. "H-horn buddies." he agreed. Mina still hadn't shown her tail, but that was simply because by that point, everyone would definitely be able to piece together some correlation between them, whereas with the difference in the horns, not so much -plus with her tail retracted, Mina just felt more secure and less different but she wouldn't say that.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yup." he said as they closed the door behind them and began strolling towards school, idly chatting all the way.

 

Once they arrived, they were greeted by once again by a silenced classroom. But this silence was even worse than the last time several days before. Due to several factors building up the tension. a) Both Mina and Izuku hadn't attended school since the first day she came, and once again they entered together. And b) Because whilst not all of the class could remember if Mina had always had the horns, (only met her for a day), they _sure as hell knew Izuku shouldn't_.

"What the…"

"Why's he got horns…?"

"Whoa! Look behind him! He's grown a tail!"

"What, really!?"

"No way! But he's quirkless!"

Before one voice distinguished itself from the rest. " **DEKU!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?** " the teen screamed, before quite literally propelling himself at Izuku with ferocious speed using his explosion quirk as a propulsive.

And without even meaning to, Izuku reflexively back-stepped before slinking his body fluidly, almost like a snake to bend below the other boy's outstretched fist.

"The fuck!?" he shouted angrily at having missed his attack. He never misses his attacks. 'So how the hell did _Deku_ manage to dodge that!?' "What the fuck's going on!?" he demanded.

Mina rolled her eyes at the brash boy, whilst secretly admiring Izuku's reactions. "You know, Bakugou, it's rude to just punch people for answers. Or at least try asking the questions _first_." she snarked.

"Like I give a damn, racoon!" he snarled, turning back to Midoriya only to find him centimetres from his face, his eyes glowing a radioactive green. 'What the fuck!? When did he even get there!?' he recoiled reflexively, however Izuku didn't budge, face scowling heavily. 'And when have I ever seen him scowl like that?' he was shocked.

 

_What the hell happened to Deku?_

 

Mina pulled Izuku away by the shoulder, with him resisting at first, but eventually yielding. His eyes then returned to normal as his face changing into confusion.

"Forget it, Izu. It's not worth the effort." Mina said.

"H-huh…? Wha-where-wait forget what…? What isn't worth the effort?" he asked confused, his intimidating persona diminishing as quickly as it appeared, as if it never happened.

This caused Mina to freeze and Bakuogou to cock an angry eyebrow, and yet it didn't feel like he was playing dumb. He genuinely seemed confused.

Glaring, Bakugou spoke up. "How the fuck can you not even remember the last ten seconds?" he questioned.

"Uhhh… I remember d-ducking, but that's about it…" he smiled shakily.

'What the fuck…?' Okay now Katsuki was confused shitless. He ran through what had happened in his mind, before remembering Deku's eyes glow. 'Oh… Wait maybe that had something to do with it… It would explain the sudden personality change.'

He'd need to see if he could get it to happen again to make sure he wasn't simply imagining it, but that could wait. "I still wanna fucking know about why you have all _that_!" he glared at the extremities. 'How could quirkless Deku after fifteen years of his life, only _just_ develop his quirk?'

"W-well.. It's why I haven't been at school." Izuku said shakily. "I guess I'm just a r-really l-late bloomer?" he smiled wobbly, reassuring no-one. And all that smile told Bakugou was that he was _lying through his teeth_ … But what frustrated him more, was that he didn't know how.

 

Either way, "Is that all you got? Horns and a tail? Quirk or not now, what a pathetic excuse of a late awakening. What a waste." he scoffed.

"A-actually… I a-also got powers of a s-spider… L-like wall climbing, s-some strength, enhanced reflexes, and w-web shooting…" he mumbled shyly.

"Oh really?" Bakugou laughed. " _Go on then_. Show us _your quirk. **Deku**_." he hounded as the rest of the class remained silent, all extremely curious and some disbelieving the prospect of the quirkless loser doing any of this. Even the carefree teacher was leaning forward, intrigued at this all.

"R-r-right N-now!?" he internally screamed at the eyes all penetrating him. He then felt a reassuring hand hold his own beside him. It was Mina, but she pretended like she didn't do anything, hiding the action behind the desk. He silently thanked her for the reassurance, before then explaining as best he could -mostly with actions because of his lack of coherent words.

He firstly planted a hand on his desk in front of him whilst stood up, before allowing the tiny hairs on his skin to glue to the desk before lifting it up horizontal with his arm, to both demonstrate his strength and ability to stick to surfaces. The class all gasped in shock and awe. Surprised to see _Deku the quirkless nobody_ actually doing it.

Afterwards, he then pointed the hand that wasn't used holding Mina's, at the wall, before then pressing his fingers down and shooting out a line of extremely sticky web. And finally, he released Mina's hand to turn around and present the side of his head for his horns, and his tail which swished freely.

All of his classmates were now completely silent as death. Some were shocked, and others were even jealous of his admittedly awesome abilities. Not only that, but it didn't go completely unnoticed that the _timid_ _stick_ of a boy now was a few centimetres taller, and a little sturdier built overall. As well as the somewhat intimidating, and extremely cool looking horns and tail, he simply didn't look like the Izuku -Deku- Midoriya that they all once knew.

 

And Bakugou stood watching as he was demonstrated. Hell, even the teacher who never said a word except for when lecturing in lessons, was gawking at Midoriya doing all this.

 

 

 

And without a word from anyone, they all sat down, and the still starstruck teacher reluctantly started teaching, having delayed the first lesson by fifteen minutes. _What could they say after all of that?_

 

Throughout the day, several people continuously stared at Midoriya in disbelief and confusion. Especially when his other teachers saw him and the note his mom had written in explanation.

He did a good job of ignoring it all for the most part by simply reminding himself of Mina's horns and what she had done to help him feel more secure about his own. It helped ground him to think about that as it calmed him down greatly when he felt stressed, knowing she was there for him.

 

 

Then the end of the day rolled around, and Bakugou pulled Midoriya out of the classroom before anyone, not even Mina, had seen them go.

Pinning him up against the wall, he interrogated him.

" _What the hell did you do?_ " He tried to keep his voice somewhat low to avoid gaining any unwanted attention.

"I-I don't know what you mean-"

"Like hell you do!" he smashed Izuku's back against the wall, interrupting the boy mid-protest violently, and punched the wall beside him fiercely, leaving a crack. "I can smell your bullshit even if the others don't! You still have the pinkie tow joints! Not only that, but no god damn spider I know has _horns and a fucking tail!_ " he screamed. "I wanna say it's impossible for a quirkless shitstain like _you_ to get not only _one_ quirk, but _two_ quirks _ten years late_ and _at the same time_ , BUT HERE YOU ARE. **So what did you do**!" he'd rip the answers from Deku's corpse if he had to, and Izuku knew it.

"L-look! I d-dont know! Okay? That's exactly what _I_ thought when t-this all happened! Y-you h-have to believe me!" he yelped. He was never much one for lying, however saw no choice in the matter. He'd still rather lie and _live_.

"Hmmph. Bullshit." he snarled. "I know you're hiding something." ' _Don't think I didn't notice Pinky over there with new appendages too_.' he grit his teeth as his threat had the reaction he expected it to have. Midoriya sputtered feeble attempts of excuses before giving up and silently looking at the floor. He had forgotten how observant Bakugou really was when he wanted to be, and that in turn had thrown a metaphorical wrench in works. "Answer me damnit!"

"I-I-I… There's- I don't… I swear!" he stuttered desperately, before looking up at Bakugou with pleading eyes.

" _Wrong answer._ " he said stated menacingly, glaring into Izuku's eyes with pure festering hatred for the boy, before smashing a furious fist into Izuku's gut. He blanched, coughing and wheezing as he tasted bile burn the back of his throat. Bakugou then released his collar, letting the boy fold and collapse to his knees.

 

Bakugou _hated_ liars. Whilst he was a total prick to this loser -because of his unrealistic dreams and overall weakness-, he wasn't a liar. He put Deku in his place, because he was justified to do so. He was born with amazing abilities, and was destined for greatness! Whereas this shit-rag would only ever be able to _leech_ on other people like him. It was insulting that this _slug_ still wanted to go to UA to become a hero. Whether he wanted to simply save lives or not, he'd only end up dying in a single day, and so Bakugou only felt that crushing his dreams was a mercy, and would save the stupid boy's life.

"F-fine… I…" he lifted up his hand to show his right scared hand. "-w-was bitten by a dangerous spider, and it injected me with something seriously d-deadly… I passed out in _seconds_ , a-and would have definitely died in _minutes…_  but somehow, I _didn't_." he glanced at Kacchan to gauge his reaction carefully. "I-I honestly don't know how, b-but I think the spider may have had a _quirk_ … Something that allows the transfer of powers…? I'm not sure… But what I do know, is that _I shouldn't be alive_ , and when I came to, I simply woke up with all these strange mutations."

On the contrary to this idea, Midoriya actually did think he may know why he got spider powers, and that wasn't it. _True, at first_ , he had thought that the spider bite could have possibly mutated his genes through a quirk, but then came to realise, that because Ashido had transfused their blood, it had altered his genetic make-up, and it was likely, that since he had the poison in his system, it ended up mixing into his DNA also.

But he sure as hell couldn't tell Bakugou that.

 

"Hmph…" Katsuki held his soul piercing glare, before eventually relenting. "Whatever. Guess it was just some God out there feeling misplaced, undeserved pity for your ass. You should be _thankful_." he cackled.

 

But the moment Izuku made an attempt to leave, he felt a smouldering hand grip his throat and tug him harshly back against the wall. Suddenly the atmosphere felt ten times darker. _Chilling to the core_. He then leaned up next to Midoriya's ear, and whispered:

 

" _Even with these shitty new powers, I still think you're nothing more than a pebble in my way. You'll never make it into UA without years of experience and practice. The exams are in ten_ _months, and no matter how lucky you got… Luck. Always. Runs._ ** _Out_** _._ " he punctuated his point menacingly. "No matter how hard you try, no matter who supports you, you're still just a useless piece of trash, with nothing of value or anything to contribute to this world. The cold hard fact is, I could take you now, or _anyday,_ and _always win_ , _shitty quirk or not_. You should just jump off the fucking roof or something instead of holding onto this pathetic suicidal dream of yours. At least then you won't be _staining someone else's hands_." he cackled maniacally.

"Now piss off outta my sight before I _break you_." he threatened, releasing the timid boy from his burning, iron grip.

 

Practically screaming inside, Izuku then scuttled along hurriedly to find Mina looking frantically for him. Apologising for the scare and saying he went to the bathroom, they began their walk home.

 

All the while, she pretended not to notice the burns on her boyfriend's shoulder, the downtrodden, defeated look on his face, or the quivering of his lips.

She knew that wasn't a simple 'bathroom break', but every indication of his body language she read, said to simply _leave this conversation for now_.


	6. Blood Sweat and Rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to really alter the story plot here. Hope it still works for you guys ;)

Several weeks had passed into the first term of this school year. Izuku's and Mina's final before high school, and everything had changed.

His classmates were now somewhat respectful of his aspirations, the majority leaving him alone, as well as Kacchan settling down a little. His dreams were the same, but Mina had pointed out a very valid point that would have likely flown over his head for a while. Thankfully, saving him time.

"You know… With UA entrance exams coming up in just over ten months… Don't you kinda need to buckle down and catch up to _every_   _other_ contestants who would have been practising their quirks since they were  _four_?" Ashido poked his belly playfully, not fat or chubby, but also not defined in any way.

"Oh! I-I didn't even consider that!" he yelped. "B-b-bu-but I don't know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to fitness!" he looked near ready to cry, clenching his horns (a new habit of his) as his tail swished unpredictably whilst pacing about with his head down. "Oh god… What do I do?" he practically screamed silently.

"Not to worry, Midori! You've got me in your corner! I was training since I can remember until a month or so ago, so I'll plan out a regime for the both of us to the best of my abilities!" she puffed out her chest pridefully. Whilst she wasn't too muscular, -she preferred dexterity to strength/muscle mass- he had to admit that he'd always noticed she had incredible definition compared to himself. She was also very athletic and actually faster than he was (mostly because he didn't play sport). "My parents taught me the best aspects of training and what to do for what!" she smiled, before frowning at the mention of her late parents.

Izuku gripped her hand, noticing, before trying to move her back to happiness "You're a life saver, Ashi! Thank you so much!" he practically jumped for joy.

"A-Ashi…?" Mina repeated, eyes pricked like pin-points and mouth straight as an enormous lilac blush flared on her face instantaneously. Never in her life had she expected that, but she admitted it was just about the cutest nickname she had ever heard and her ears flushed deeply.

Midoriya froze, like a weeping-angel statue out of 'Doctor-Who'. He fumbled for words, and at one point tried to apologise, thinking he had offended her, before she swivelled around and buried herself into his body as far as she could go. Literally trying to hide _inside_ of him from embarrassment.

"I'm not mad! … Doofus." she mumbled into his neck as she hugged him tightly but restrained and shrunk into his arms. The boy just stood stock-still as she then looked him in the eyes. He then noticed the largest blush he had ever seen on her face. Somehow, he had managed to _fluster_ the _queen of confidence_. _He'd have to remember that_ , he smiled.

"…Dork…" she grumbled, while she put a herculean effort into stopping the smile on her lips but it refused to falter.

"Hehe… Do you like being called that…? … _Ashi_." his grin now threatened to tear his face apart as she hid back into him as much as she could. For all the times she teased and flustered him,  _he was having the time of his life_ right now.

"Stopppp! Baka!" she pouted childishly, which only made Izuku laugh harder.

"Whhhhaaaaatttt?" he replied, coaxing her. "What's wrong with it? I-I think it's cute." his own blush grew slightly, but his smile didn't falter. "Don't you like it?" he cocked his head lopsidedly.

"NO! I mean… Yes!… I mean… URGH! YOU'RE SUCH A DWEEB!" she winged. "Don't go calling me that in public though!" she finalised, glaring half-heartedly at his grin.

"Alright, alright." he chuckled, before laying off.

"Hmph." she huffed and crossed her arms, still shrunk down an inch, before finally standing straight again when he released her. She still hid her face to the side with a pout on her lips and colour on her cheeks. "Where did that even come from?" she said.

"I didn't even r-really think about it…" he scratched his head lightly and innocently.

"Whatever." she then dragged him over to the small dining-room table, told him to sit, and then left, only to return with a notepad and sharpie pen.

"What's that for?"

"Well, we might as well start training now, right? Or do you _want_ to fall behind?" she retorted, before plopping herself down on his lap -something that she did often and didn't bother Izuku as much as it used to.

"No… You're right. I need to start training immediately if I want any kind of chance at doing this." he stated determinedly.

Mina then ran through the different exercises and what they worked on. Weight curls for biceps and triceps, and running for leg muscles… Etcetera. She even planned on having them go swimming at the local beach since that was a great sport for pecks as well as many other muscles.

By the end, she had produced a list for them both. Giving Izuku a more dexteritorial regime like hers. She actually had an idea in mind using his new spider-powers, but had to test her theory out first _. If what she had in mind could work, she had a feeling Izuku could do something awesome_ _…_  

 

* * *

 

 

"Y-YOU WHAT!?" he screamed as he looked over the edge of the roof of their apartment complex. "ARE YOU INSANE?" his eyes strained wide as he stared in horror at his girlfriend and at the idea she presented.

'Try swinging on your webs. If you can, then that's be great for your versatility of positioning in battle, as well as traversing terrain and cities. Not only that… but come on. _Imagine swinging like Tarzan a hundred feet up, doing flips_.' she had lifted her eyebrows like it was a no-brainer.

Izuku had jumped at the idea, since… well to be fair, it _did_ sound awesome.

 **BUT NOT WHEN HE WAS TEN STORIES HIGH ABOUT TO LUNGE OF A ROOF TO SWING FROM A CONSTRUCTION CRANE WITH NO PREVIOUS PRACTICE**.

"I reiterate. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?" he screamed as she looked at him expectantly.

"Dude, just shoot a web at the crane. Then swing out, then swing back and land back on the roof. This is only a test run. Not like I'm asking for bloody _pirouettes_ in the air." she retorted.

He gulped at her stern look, knowing he didn't have a choice, before looking back out at the crane.

He then aimed, and took several attempts before finally latching onto the crane successfully. He tugged, finding strong resistance, but still had worry.

"A-ar-are you s-sure about th-WWHHAAAAHHHAAAAA-" he screamed like a girl (no sexism intended) as Mina practically kicked him off the edge with a "Go on then!", him yelling several profanities as he swung.

He spun round as he swung, body flaying as he held on for _dear life_ before finally peaking, and regaining momentum as he began sailing backwards. By this point, he had practically closed his eyes, so Mina had to shout 'Let go!" before he missed the roof and got stuck swinging back and forth with less momentum, waiting for someone else to rescue him.

He landed in a roll to best disperse the momentum and impact, before hopping to his feet from the roof, only to calmly stroll over to the belly-laughing girl. His face was expressionless, void of emotion as if it had all simply left him while up there, and he proceeded to grab her waist tightly, walk back over to the edge, and aim at the crane again. And face still stoic, he proceeded to heartlessly subject Mina to the terror that had been jumping off a roof resting your life on a -strong- piece of string.

Once they had both landed back, this time Mina's face was as stoic as his own. Emotion drained from her living essence, before she apologised shakily. "I am _so_ sorry I forced you through that without warning." she said ghostly.

He simply nodded slightly in agreement. "You should be." his face still blank and practically lifeless.

 

They stood there for ages, before the adrenaline dissipated and they were no longer lifeless husks.

Finally, they continued training, knowing now at least that his webs were at least strong enough to support two people.

 

About two hours later, Midoriya had become _slightly_ less scared shitless of heights, and had managed to improve his accuracy with his webs at long distance to almost always first try on the crane.

There was still a long way to go, however, as neither he, nor the crane were moving, nor was it's distance changing, so he still had a lot to master. But as they say… _Practice makes perfect_.

 

* * *

 

 

They repeated these tests for two weeks as (luckily) the crane moved several times due to active construction, allowing him to change up his practice a little. One time, he ended up trying to swing in a circle clockwise back to roof and actually succeeded… Before missing the landing and skidding along the gravelly roof painfully. He had to then wait fifteen minutes before he finally healed from the deep scratches and grazes.

All in all, however, there had been dramatic improvement. He was feeling a lot more self-confident sue to the fitness regimen, which in turn boosted his mentality also. Life was good.

Until one day walking back from school, both he and Mina had encountered a classmate being attacked and choked to death my a sludge-villain.

From what they had heard, it wanted to take over their body.

'Disgusting' Mina grimaced, before readying a glob of acid for her disposal to save the boy. Izuku beside her had lowered into a natural defensive crouch, ready to launch and save the hostage.

"Hey creep! Get off of them!" he yelled before then shooting webs to latch onto the body inside the sludge to pull them out. He had began tugging, however to his chagrin, found that it would barely budge.

Mina then came sliding, hoping against all odds that her acid would actually affect the villain, but sadly to no avail.

"Is this all you brats got?" the villain laughed. "How disappointing…" before several sludge tendrils shot out at the both of them. Luckily, they both managed to dodge just in time, readying to attack again before a voice cut out above the tension.

" **I have seen enough. I commend you both for your extremely brave efforts in stopping this evil fiend… However I believe at this point it's time I take things back into my own hands… Texassss… SMASHHH!!!** " the deep voice of the world's best hero sounded as in a flash, he had punched the air, causing the sludge man to splat all along the walls of the tunnel they were in.

He then coughed, before walking over to check on the victim. " **Still breathing… That's a relief.** " he sighed, before collecting the surrounding sludge into plastic bottles, and lightly slapping the unconscious victim awake.

Once they had awoken, they gasped, begged for an autograph, and then scampered off joyfully, leaving the three -four including the contained unconscious villain- to themselves.

"All M-Might!?" Izuku fan-boded hard as Mina watched, stifling a laugh. "Why're _you_ here!?" he practically shouted in surprise at seeing his idol, the legend himself.

" **Hahaha! I was actually chasing that villain but lost it in the sewers. I'm very grateful for you two trying to save that man back there. Do you intend to become heroes?** " he inquired.

"Yes!" Izuku shouted, Mina allowing him to enjoy the hero's presence by simply nodding with him. "I've always wanted to be a hero like you since I learnt to walk! I still r-remember watching your first ever recorded footage in _awe_ …" he smiled. "Ever since that day, I've wanted to become a hero that can smile for the sake of others! To be able to save lives and instil confidence into everyone!" he hopped up and down rapidly.

" **Ahhh… Is that so…?** " All Might seemed to ponder for a moment something, before then turning to Mina. " **And what about you?** "

"Me? Well I wanted to become a hero for a long time… But not nearly with the same degree of determination nor will as Midoriya here. It was when I met him that I really buckled down. I want to save lives… But I also want to stop this _dork_ from killing himself from exhaustion." she joked sarcastically, causing Izuku to blush.

" **Haha, that's still admirable of you also! So what are your quirks, if I may ask?** " he sat down cross legged (still almost as high as them). He still had a little time left.

"W-wel…" Izuku paused, before looking at Mina. "Could we quickly talk about something first?" he pointed at Ashido sheepishly. "Please." he added quickly.

" **As long as it's quick, then sure.** " The buff man chuckled.

Izuku then shuffled over towards her and asked her about what he could say and what he couldn't about the truth.

She paused for a while, seemingly thinking things over, before then deciding "You know what, Midori… I trust your judgement, so tell him what you think you should." she smiled. Whilst she was still a little uncertain, she trusted him to be smart about his choices and think things through.

He then turned back to All Might, and cleared his throat. "W-w-well, you see… I was actually q-quirkless only two weeks ago…" he paused to gauge the hero's reaction, seeing him cock his head curiously.

" **Really? That's a serious case of** **late-bloomi-** "

"It-it isn't due to late-blooming," he interrupted with his head pointed downwards. "You see, I-I was bitten by a deadly spider… And would have died had Ashido-san not saved my life… She mixed her blood with mine, which has a healing factor, and my genes seemed to mutate, probably from me being q-quirkless. I'm guessing due to the poison in my system, the spider DNA attached to my genetic make-up, altering my own DNA… and leaving me with weird mutations…" he finalised. Looking back up, he saw All Might leaned in a little, clearly very interested by this all.

" **Really…? Then doesn't that mean that it's technically not even _your quirk_ , per-se?**" he pointed out.

"Y-yes. Th-thats true… I also grew horns and a tail from Ashido's quirk, as her father had a buffalo quirk." he repeated the lie he told Kacchan as it seemed stable and it was always best to try and keep lies simple and unchanged.

 **"Hmmm… That's extremely interesting… What are your powers then?** "

"W-well… I can shoot extremely strong and sticky webs…" he showed the bone extremities in his wrists, "And I can climb walls. I also have increased strength and reflexes, as well as a 'danger sense' like a sixth sense, i-if you will." he finalised. "I also gained the slight healing factor from Ashido as well."

" **Wow. That's… strange but cool I must admit.** " the hero laughed to himself a little. He then looked over at Mina. " **And you?** "

"I can secrete any acid, controlling the solubility and viscosity of it, as well as a slight healing factor from my mom's quirk 'acidic remedy'. I gained horns from my dad." she followed with Izuku's somewhat lie, since that's what her mom's quirk actually was, however her father had actually had a water quirk allowing the manipulation of any water as well as secreting it through his hands.

" **Very intriguing. So then you two want to go to UA I presume?** " he asked expectantly.

"Yup!" they both chirped.

" **Well… I suppose I'll see you both at the entrance exam then. I must say farewell for now, and turn in this evil-doer!** **However, I wish you both the best of luck!** " he nodded, before disappearing through the sky.

 

"Well… That was something." They both agreed. And began on their journey back home.

Almost one hundred feet from their building, however, the suddenly heard a sonorous explosion rock the surrounding neighbourhood.

"What the hell…? We should go check that out!" Izuku said, pointing towards smoke nearby.

"Lets go!"

...


End file.
